Almost Doesn't Count
by Akimi
Summary: all I'm gonna say is that it's a songfic and it's Jyoumi


Well now... if this isn't something I haven't done in a while. Type up a story, I mean. Yeah, it's another songfic... sorry. I hope you like it though, cause I wrote **214** lines of HTML for this! Well enough of this, I will let you read now. 

Oh yeah...   
Normal type - like this - means regular story.   
Colored type - like this - means song lyrics. 

I own nothing but my nifty little yellow story notebook it's written in and the pen(s) I used to write it with. 

Almost Doesn't Count 

Matt walked in the door. Finally. He was always late, it seemed, especially when Mimi was involved. How aggravating! 

"Hey baby, I'm here," he said casually as he hung up his jacket. 

Mimi looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Matt, where have you been?" she cried, obviously very upset. "You were supposed to be here and be ready three hours ago! The restaraunt is closed now!" 

Matt simply shrugged it off. "I almost made it, didn't I? How about I take you out tomorrow night?" he replied, trying (and failing miserably) to soothe away her troubles. 

"That's all I ever hear from you! Almost, almost, almost! Matt, when are you going to learn? Almost doesn't count!" 

Almost made you love me   
Almost made you cry   
Almost made you happy, baby   
Didn't I didn't I 

You almost had me thinkin'   
You were turned around   
But everybody knows   
Almost doesn't count 

_A few days later_   
"I can't take this, Matt! You're never around, and whenever you are, you're way late! All you think about is yourself, and what's in it for you," Mimi yelled, furious. Matt had missed another promised date tonight. No surprise there. 

Matt stood up to defend himself. "Now baby, you know that's not true-" he began, but Mimi cut him off. 

"It is too!" 

"Aw baby, you gotta know I love you. I need you, you're important to me. You can't just throw all we have out the window because I was a few minues late once or twice." 

Now this really made Mimi angry. "A few minutes?!? Once or twice?!? Matt, are you blind?! You have been at least two hours late every night this month!" 

Matt walked up to Mimi and attempted to put his arms around her, but she wriggled away. "Come on baby, don't be like this. Why don't I take you out someplace real nice, right now," he said as if comforting a small child. 

Mimi picked up the nearest book, a volume entitled "Webster's Dictionary," and hurtled it toward Matt's spiky head to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, however, she missed. "Don't you dare try to sweet-talk me, Matt! I am out this door, gone! We're over!" She picked up her things and left. 

"Wait!" Matt cried as she walked out. She didn't listen. "...Mimi..." he whispered as the full realization of what he had done hit him in the face. 

Almost heard you saying   
You were finally free   
What was always missing for you, baby   
You found it in me   
But you can't get to heaven   
Half off the ground   
Everybody knows   
Almost doesn't count 

Joe Kido kept to himself as he walked into the subway station after class, medical textbooks in hand. He checked the list of arrivals and departures. His train didn't come in for another hour, so he chose a seat near his terminal and began to study. 

When a little over half an hour had passed by, Joe noticed a girl about his age sit a few seats down from him. It was not for a few more minutes that he realized the poor thing was crying her heart out. He put away his books and went to comfort her. 

"What's the matter?" he asked her, sitting down next to her. 

The girl looked up. Upon seeing his face, her eyes became wide. "Joe?" she gasped, in between sobs. 

Joe recognized her immediately. "Mimi!" he cried. What was Mimi doing here, and in such a state as well? "Mimi, what's wrong?" 

She seemed unable to speak, clearly deeply upset. 'But what could have caused it?' Joe's caring, protective, and instinctly medical mind couldn't help but wonder. "Mimi, you've gotta tell me what's wrong! If it's something Matt's done, I'll..." 

At the mention of Matt, Mimi only cried all the harder. "Matt..." she whispered. Suddenly she realized why Joe must be so concerned. 

I can't keep on lovin' you   
One foot outside the door   
I hear a funny hesitation   
Of a heart that's never really sure   
Can't keep on tryin'   
If you're looking for more   
Than all that I could give you   
Than what you came here for 

"Mimi, why don't you come on the train with me? I'll walk you home from there, and you can tell me all about it. Sound good?" Joe asked. It was time now to board the train. 

She nodded, seeming to like the idea, yet still too disturbed to talk about anything. Joe gathered up his books and helped her onto the train. 

"I don't have any money, Joe..." Mimi whispered as they stepped inside. 

Joe didn't even have to think. "It's okay Mimi, I'll pay for you," he replied. He paid for her ticket and his. As they sat down, the train pulled out of the station. 

Gonna find me somebody   
Not afraid to let go   
Want a no doubt be there kind of man   
You came real close   
But every time you built me up   
You only let me down   
And everybody knows   
Almost doesn't count 

"This is it, right Mimi?" Joe asked, to make absolutely sure he had taken her home to the right home. 

Mimi nodded and asked him to ome inside with her, to which he agreed. 

Once inside, Mimi and Joe sat down at the table. Mimi made them both some tea and sat back down again. 

Joe sipped his, but Mimi could tell he wasn't nearly as interested in the tea as he was in fixing her problems. "So Mimi," he began, "what's the matter?" 

Mimi set her teacup back down on the table. "Matt," she answered simply. She looked up at Joe, and immediately he understood. 

"Oh Mimi..." Joe murmured before she broke down again. He took her in his arms and let her cry on him. 

I can't keep on lovin' you   
One foot outside the door   
I hear a funny hesitation   
Of a heart that's never really sure   
Can't keep on tryin'   
If you're looking for more   
Than all that I could give you   
That what you came here for 

Standing there with Mimi in his arms, Joe hurt for her like he'd never hurt for anyone else. And she could tell. He hurt for her in every sense of the word. It hurt to want her, it hurt to not have her, it hurt to see her hurt, it hurt to be so close, and yet so far. 

Maybe you'll be sorry   
Maybe you'll be cold   
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby   
From the cruel cruel world   
Almost convince me   
You're gonna stick around   
But everybody knows   
Almost doesn't count 

Gathering up his courage, Joe lifted Mimi's chin and looked into her childlike hazel eyes, brimming with shimmery unshed tears. "Mimi... I'm sure you already know this, but I love you. I've loved you since I first met you, in the digital world, and most likely before as well. I don't wanna wait anymore. I wanna be with you. So please... Mimi, will you go out with me?" he asked, nervously. 

Mimi's sad expression changed into a beautiful smile as she realized what she had been missing all this time. "Of course I will Joe," she replied, with note one tear involved. 

Joe smiled back at her. Then, slowly at first, but quicker after the first second, he bent down and touched his lips to hers in a gentle but firm kiss. It was rather pleasant, in fact enjoyable, on both ends of the deal. When they pulled apart, they locked eyes for a millisecond, then resumed their kissing. 

_It seems romances always end happy._

So maybe I'll be here   
Maybe I'll see ya 'round   
That's the way it goes   
Almost doesn't count 

The End 


End file.
